APA Style
'APA Style ('American Psychological Association) is a writing format used to write formal papers. General Information APA style papers, like MLA style, use Times New Roman lettering at the size of 12 font. The spacing of the entire essay (cover page, abstract, and references included) should be double spaced. Margins should be 1" all around. Each and every page should have a running head on it. The page number should go in the right corner of the essay and the title of the essay should go in the left corner. The running head is a shortened version of a paper's title and cannot exceed 50 characters including spacing and punctuation. Angelui, E., Wagner, J., LAwrick, E., Moore, K., Anderson, M., Soderlund, L., & Brizee, A. (2013, March 1). General format. Retreived from https://owl.english.purdue.edu/owl/resource/560/01/ Cover Page The cover page of an APA style paper is unique. The running head of the cover page must have the words Running head ''followed by colons and then the title of the essay in all capital letters (note: this is the only page that will have the words Running head in the header of the page; all other pages will only have the title of the essay in all capital letters and the current page number of that page). So the running head will look like this: '' The cover page will also have the title of the essay, the name of the person who wrote the essay (first and last name), the name of the college or organization the person is a part of, and an author's note all of which are centered in the middle of the page. The author's note is two lines (after double spaced is set hit enter twice) ''below the title, name of writer, and organization. It also includes the name of the person writing the essay, the area they are working in, and the name of the organization as shown below: Abstract The abstract of an APA style paper is the second page of the essay and it includes a short, non-indented description of what the essay is about, why it was written and, any keywords and its meanings. IT starts off with a running head (already explained in general information)Before the description, the word abstract should be centered at the top of the page. The keywords section should be in italics and indented. Main Paper The main paper starts off with the running head (as stated above already in the section general information). After the running head the title of the essay is centered at the top of the page. Below that, the writer can begin writing their paper on the left side of the paper, indenting for each and every new paragraph. Reference Page General Information: Reference Page There are APA style guidlines for each type of reference used in an essay. The reference page of an APA style essay has the header already created (refer to general information above). The page begins with the word reference centered at the top of the page. The references should be listed alphabetically by last name and the second line of each reference (if the reference is long enough to create a second line) should be indented, instead of the first line which is not indented. Book : Author, A. A. (Year of publication). Title of work: Capital letter also for subtitle. Location: Publisher. Angelui, E., Wagner, J., LAwrick, E., Moore, K., Anderson, M., Soderlund, L., & Brizee, A. (2013, September 28). ''Reference List: Books. Retreived from https://owl.english.purdue.edu/owl/resource/560/08/ : Bloom, A. (2002). Hermaphrodites with attitude: Normal. ''New York: Random House Inc. Article in a Magazine : Author, A. A., Author, B. B., & Author, C. C. (Year). Title of article. Title of Periodical, volume number(issue number), pages. URL ''(*Note the URL only needs to be referenced if the article was taken from an online magazine) : Jackson, B. (2009, January 16). Reading is super fun. ''English, ''10, 12-14. References